Meat Buns
by Slave-Of-Boredom
Summary: I woke up. A harsh mechanical whirr fills the room. Just listening to it is enough to drive me crazy. What's going on? It sounds like something wet is being sliced through. I feel sick to the stomach. What is that? Sequel-ish to The storage room apartments but can stand alone.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Trapped

I woke up. I slowly propped myself up by my elbows and clutched my head. I'm on the floor? Where am I? My vision was blurred but I could tell I was in a kind of dark living room. The sofa was old and moth eaten, torn up with stuffing sticking out in certain places. In the corner was something white, a mini fridge? There was a nauseating smell coming from it.

I shifted my head a bit to see the entrance to a kitchen. It was badly lit like the living room was but there was enough light to see the window. It was night already?

A harsh mechanical whirr fills the room. Just listening to it is enough to drive me crazy. What's going on? It sounds like something wet is being sliced through. I feel sick to the stomach. What is that?

I blinked a few times to clear my vision. It didn't help much and my brain throbbed as if it was suddenly too big for my head. The last thing I remember was talking to a friend and then a sudden burst if pain at the back of my head.

The whirring stops and now there is the sound of wet squishing. It sounded just as sickening.

I groggily turned my head to see what was making that horrifying noise.

There was a shadowy figure with his back to me. He was wearing a gas mask and was holding something rusty. He looked like he was concentrating on something. In front of him was a surgical chair, the kind that you see in a dental clinic.

I almost made a gasp in horror. There was another man on that chair and the psychopath that was standing was sticking his hand into him stomach! Blood was being splattered everywhere was he pulled out his intestines. The man on the chair did not even make a sound. Was he dead? He had to be!

Somewhere in the back of my mind realized that that rusty something was in fact a chainsaw and that brown stains was in fact dried blood, probably the blood of the man on the surgical chair. Or maybe there was the blood of even more victims.

Oh lord, this can't be happening. I started to hyperventilate and I felt bile rise in my throat. Tears pricked in my eyes. Am I going to die? I covered my mouth to stop myself from making any noises that threatened to escape me. I have to get out of here!

I tried to get up but the floorboard made a horrifyingly loud creek. I froze in terror. The psychopath paused and drew his bloodied hand out, still holding his intestines. He turned and stalked towards me, his chainsaw in hand. Fresh blood dripping from it. I could see his eyes through his mask; they were blank. Completely and utterly blank.

I don't want to die.

No.

No.

NO!

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0O

I woke up. What's going on here? Argh my head hurts so much. Emil? Where's Emil? I know I was with him before. My eyes fluttered open; not exactly flutter since it felt like my eyes were cemented closed. I slowly got onto my feet. I swayed a bit but kept my footing. I wasn't bound so my assailant must have thought that I wouldn't regain consciousness so soon.

I was in a room. It was completely dark and I couldn't see a thing. It smelt overwhelmingly horrible here and I felt my chest constricting. Was I in a garbage dump? No, garbage had a smell so bad it actually smells sweet but this was worse. I placed a hand against the wall for support and fished out a lighter from my pocket.

I don't smoke. Never did, never will. I stole this from my uncle this morning to stop _his _smoking habit. I flicked the switch of the zippo and a tiny flame danced to life. The light it gave was small but it enough for me to see.

I held the zippo in front of me and nearly collapsed back onto the floor from what I saw. I took a step back and leaned against the wall, forcing myself to breath deeply to calm myself.

All around me was the bodies of young girls all lined up in neat rows. Their hands and feet were bound and they were blindfolded. There were damp spots on the blindfolds. The girls had obviously been crying but they weren't moving. None of the girls were. Not even their chests were heaving.

I shifted my hand and the light fell on the girl closest to me. Her hair was in a complete disarray and her clothing was crumpled. She was wearing a school uniform. My eyes travelled down to see a big bloody gapping hole on the torso.

I covered my mouth to prevent myself from vomiting. My hands trembled and my heart beat quickened in fear. Who the hell was the person who did this to them? And now, this maniac has gotten me!

There was a soft groan and I almost jumped out of my skin. One of the girls was stirring. I quickly went to her side and undid her blindfold and bonds. She groaned again and slowly opened her eyes. I supported her head with my arm and held the lighter over her body to survey her injuries. Unlike the others, there was only a deep gash on her stomach and both her arms and she was bleeding out, fast. It was a miracle she was still alive, let alone conscious.

Whoever this psycho was, he must have drained his victims of their blood before taking out their insides.

"Hey, can you hear me?" I asked her, my own voice sounded foreign to me. I wanted to tap her face but my other hand was holding the lighter. I quickly looked the room for a switch and gently put down her head. I scrambled over to the switch and flicked it on. The glaring lights flashed for a bit and for the first time, I realized the full extent of the room.

I willed myself to ignore the smell and the bodies lined up in front of me and returned to the girl's side. "It hurts." She moaned as I picked her up again while shoving the zippo into my pocket.

"It's okay. It's going to be okay." I said but it was more for me than for her.

Both of us knew that she was dying but neither of us said a thing about it. "I'm scared." Her voice trembled as she said, her eyes filled with unshed tears. "I don't want to die."

That's what everybody says, she and I are no different. "I know. I know." I said, grabbing hold of her hand. I guess I was being kind; holding onto a dying girl who was obviously tortured like this.

She took one more ragged breath before her whole body tensed. I bit my lip before gently setting her body down. People generally describe that they close a corpse's eyes out of respect but no, I did it because I didn't want to see her unblinking eyes stare up at me pleadingly.

I unsteadily got onto my feet. I took deep breaths but nothing could calm my pounding heart. I staggered towards the door. There was a daunting dread that washed over me as I placed a trembling hand on the doorknob. Oh god, this felt just like a bad horror game, only real and my chances of survival are slim to none.

Oh god, what did I do to deserve this?

I bit my lip harder and with excruciating slowness, I opened the door. I swung open smoothly without a single sound. Someone must use this room often.

This, was an apartment? I ended up in a living room. It was badly lit and I could barely see through the shadows. Then, there was a menacing whirr. I recognized it almost immediately. I have watched enough movies and played enough games to know that that was the horrible sound of a chainsaw.

I spun around and saw a man, he held the chainsaw over his head, poised over the unconscious body of-

EMIL!

**A/N: this is my first time writing horror ever. I am terrified of horror games and anything horror in general. Except, maybe I'm kind of heartless when it comes to reading gore in books. So, if this boring, cheesy, cliché of a combination of the above, you know why. **

**Oh, and today I was on a roll with writing. I don't know. It's just that when I am seriously inspired to write, I can write for a really long time without stopping. So thats why i was able to post this up so soon. **

**Thanks again for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNIMG! Slight mention of an OC and the back story of the killer. Just saying.**

Chapter 2: Help

Emil!

That maniac is going to kill Emil! I have to distract him before he does without letting him see me!

I whipped my head around frantically. Think, think, think! What can I do? There was a penknife on the table. For a slit second I contemplated stabbing the maniac in the back but the logical part of my head screamed, 'KNIFE VS CHAINSAW! ARE YOU STUPID? THAT'S SUICIDE!'

I spotted an open window in the kitchen. Maybe I can throw something out. My eyes darted around. But there was nothing to throw! Apart from the sofa, mini fridge, cupboard and a bookcase, there was nothing to throw! Sure I could use the lamp but that man would notice me then both Emil and I would be as good as dead.

There was only one thing that I can throw. Well, there was a variety to choose from but I really wish I didn't have to. As soundlessly and as quickly as I could, I went back into the room I was in, picked up the first corpse I saw and threw her out, muttering a quiet apology as I did.

It seemed that this apartment was on the third floor so her body landed with a considerably loud thud. I didn't have a moment to loose, I needed to find a place to hide before that maniac comes.

Without thinking, I dived under the table, silently thanking god that there was a long tablecloth.

Covering my mouth with both hands to muffle the sound of my breathing, I heard the engine of the saw stop and the heavy footsteps of the psycho walk past the table before the walking back and the door slamming close.

I hesitantly crawled out from under the table, cautiously checking if the maniac leaving was a clever bluff before rushing to where Emil was tied up on the surgical chair. I heaved a sigh of relief when I saw that he was unhurt.

Using the penknife I found, I cut the ropes tying him. Afterwards, I tapped his face. "Emil, Emil! Wake up!" I hissed urgently. Who knows when that maniac would come back.

Thankfully, Emil began to stir. His brows furrowed before he began to open his eyes. "L-Leon?" he mumbled.

Leon? Oh, I almost forgot that I told him to call me by my English name instead of Jia Long.

"Are you okay?" I asked while pulling him onto his feet.

"I think so." He said rubbed his neck. "Where are we?"

"I don't know." I admitted. "But we have to get out of here."

I heard footsteps and my head automatically turned to the door. It's him! He's back! Oh shit. "What are we going to do?" Emil asked, his voice trembling. I silently began thanking god that I played so many horror games recently. "We have to secure the door!" I half hissed half yelled, grabbing hold of the bookcase and pushing it against the door.

With the help of Emil, we managed to shift the heavy bookcase. I half hoped that the psycho was really dumb and wouldn't use his chainsaw to cut down the door but then again, if he did, Emil and I would have an opening to escape the apartment.

The maniac hammered at the door. The two of us held out breath and clutched onto each other. As usual, I forced myself to breath deeply but my breath hitched along the way.

After what seemed like forever, the pounding stopped and then, there was complete silence. Emil shakily sighed in relief and let go of his death grip on my shirt. He was tougher than he looked. He was trying to remain calm even in this nightmarish situation. Any other normal person would have broken down by now. "What now?" he asked. "We're still trapped here."

His eyes widened. "You're covered in blood." He gasped.

Oh, I didn't notice it earlier. I explained to him about the girl bleeding to death in my arm and throwing that corpse out of the window. I also assured him that I was unhurt.

"Let's try the window." I said, leading us into the kitchen. I didn't notice it before because I was more focused on saving Emil but there was half made dough and some meat on the kitchen counter and I recodnised the shape of that dish anywhere.

"Meat buns?" Emil said. "What are they doing here, and cake?" He glanced at the dark brown cake next to the raw meat. Obviously this person wasn't very hygienic.

I found a newspaper clipping on the wall and called Emil over. It was cut from a very recent copy of the newspaper, only about two days ago but I don't read newspapers very often so this was the first time I am reading it.

_Body parts belonging to several people have been discovered in bags near a meat processing plant. They have been confirmed to be six of the twenty-five people who have gone missing in this past month. The police believe that the killings are the work of a serial killer, which the police dubs as 'The Butcher'. This has been the second discovery at the plant bringing the total number of recovered bodies to nine._

_The police are appealing to the public for any information regarding the Butcher or the missing persons that might help catch the killer._

Serial killer? Missing people? Oh god, what have we gotten ourselves into.

O0o0o0o0o0o0O

Leon was handling this surprisingly well. He frowned at the newspaper clipping and glanced back at the meat buns. "It cant be." I heard him mutter. I hugged myself and decided that I would explore for a bit to see if I can find anything useful like maybe a rope so we can climb down the window.

I opened a cupboard and found a notebook. A dairy? I flipped it open and began reading a random page.

17 August 20XX

_Guiseppe is going for his national service soon. I still remember what it was like there, a shy boy like Guiseppe is never going to survive there. I have to make some offerings._

_20 August 20XX_

_Meng asked me to make her some meat buns. It's a good thing I have all the materials ready._

_21 August 20XX_

_Meng said I made too much so I gave the rest away together with the soap I made with the extra fat. I still have some cake left though. _

_1 September 20XX_

_Guiseppe has already left. I should make even more offerings, just in case. He did eat the crunchy teacakes I made with me before he left but I wish he stayed._

_5 September 20XX _

_It's getting boring without Giuseppe around so I thought I might write my recipe for my meat buns and cake down today._

_I cut up the meat, saving the best fleshy bits for the meat buns before throwing the pieces into a pot, added seven kilos of caustic soda, which I bought to make soap, and stirred the whole mixture until the pieces dissolved in a thick, dark mush that I poured into several buckets and emptied in a nearby septic tank._

_As for the blood in the basin, I waited until it coagulated, dried it in the oven, ground it and mixed it with flour, sugar, chocolate, milk and eggs, as well as-_

I slammed the notebook shut. I had a vague idea what that 'meat' was and what this person meant by 'offerings'. I felt sickened. How could anyone do that? Oh god, I never thought I'd say his but I really wish I were back home with my brother.

**A/N: I am on a roll! By the way, the human meat in meat buns is a real case in Hong Kong. The turning human meat into cake and eating it is also real, an Italian lady named Leonarda Cianciulli committed it and her son really was called Giuseppe. **

**oh and ****also, I drew a cover for this fanfic. It's really sketchy though. Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Window

I already had my suspicions of what was in those meat buns but when Emil showed me that notebook, as much as I hated it, they were confirmed.

"T-this is sick." I said, taking in yet another deep breath, throwing the cursed notebook aside. I couldn't bare to look at the 'food' on the table anymore.

"I know." Emil replied while rubbing his arm. "I'm scared. So freaking scared."

So was I, and this had made me all the more afraid. I was afraid of death and the pain. This Butcher person was obviously mentally unsound and he didn't state how he killed his victims. He tied up Emil and I had easily woken him up. Was he going to saw into Emil just like that? After he did in Emil, I was going to be next. A cold shiver went down my spine.

We were safe for now but who knows when that 'Butcher' person is coming back. What if he changed his mind and decided that he'd saw down the door anyway?

Honestly speaking, I was rather fond of my life and I would rather neither Emil nor I become the dinner of this insane cannibal.

There was still a tiny sliver of hope left: the window was still open. We could climb out! I remembered that I left the rope that bound Emil back on the surgical chair. I ran back to the living room to retrieve it.

The surgical chair was surprisingly clean considering the Butcher probably disemboweled all of his unfortunate victims here. He probably didn't want the 'meat' to become contaminated by the 'dirty' blood. Why did he even have a surgical chair in the first place?

I grabbed the rope and I tied the cut pieces together to make it longer. Hopefully it can stand the weight of a person. It was a good thing I had joined the Boy's Brigade and learned to tie the different types of knots and survival skills. I just didn't think I'd be using them in a situation like this.

I lowered the rope down the window and tied it to the kitchen sink, which was also vey clean but that was beside the point. "I'll go down first to test the rope." I volunteered and just as I was about to climb out, I saw a shadow moving, and the rope becoming taught and strained underneath my fingers.

Oh shit. I didn't think this would happen.

The Butcher was climbing up our rope! And he was climbing fast. Before I knew it, we were face to face. His thick meaty hands on the windowsill, pulling him up. His eyes glinted with anger and bloodlust under his gasmask.

My breath caught in my throat and I felt the blood drain from my face. I reeled back in shock and terror. My heart clenched in fear. Is this the end for us?

No! My hands shot upwards and slammed the window closed. This was the type of double hung window that slid up and down so I repeatedly slammed it as hard as I could onto his hands, hoping that it would hurt enough for him to let go.

I felt Emil come up behind me and slipped his hand into my pocket. What was he doing? This is no time to flirt!

I realized that Emil had taken the penknife I found and was cutting the rope! Clever boy!The rope loosened and the Butcher fell "AH!" I heard him yell. His heavy body fell with a resounding thud.

I let out a breath I didn't realise I was holding and lifted my shaking hands off the window.

Is it finally over?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oO

I-I cut the rope! That psycho was finally dead! My breathing was irregular and i felt giddy, with happiness or fear, i didn't know.

My knees finally gave way and I collapsed onto the floor shivering and shaking but still clutching the penknife in my hands for some reason. That was a very close call. Leon could have died! How could he be so brave? I wanted to cry.

Leon was still sticking his head out the window, squinting through the dark. "He's not moving." He said. "Did we beat him? Emil?" he turned and saw me on the floor. He must think I'm such a wimp.

He stared at me for a brief second before kneeling next to me and enveloped me in a warm hug. It was nice of him I guess. His deep breathing calmed me somewhat. Hesitantly, I returned the hug not really all that concerned about the dried blood on his clothes.

"You know, I'm scared too." He said. I gulped and nodded, slowly pulling away from the hug. "Feeling better now?" he asked.

"Yeah." I replied shakily. "Sorry for freaking out on you."

"It's okay." He said kindly. "You're doing a pretty good job already." He stood up and offered a hand to me, which I accepted gladly.

"We should be able to leave now. Let's move back the bookcase." He said, heading into the living room. I shuffled over to the window and looked out. It was so dark and cool, I didn't think I would live to escape this hell hole and feel the wind against my face; the clouds blocked even the moon and the stars out. I can barely see the-

"Leon wait!" I exclaimed.

"What is it?" he spun around.

"He's gone!" I cried. There wasn't a body lying on the ground at all. There was just black space. This nightmare wasn't over yet.

Leon dashed over to the window and let out a curse. "He's going to be back. Oh, god no." He groaned.

We didn't have anymore rope so the window wasn't an option anymore. This situation was getting from bad to worse. I was really hoping that we could avoid a direct confrontation with the Butcher. I don't think my heart can take it.

If this Butcher person was anything human, he would have at least a few broken bones so he would take some time coming back up. In fact, it was a wonder he was even able to move. In ordinary cases, he would have had multiple fractures and would have had to go under extensive surgery. How was this even possible? This doesn't make any sense!

"I have an idea." Leon said, turning to face me. "but you have to trust me on this."

I nodded. I trusted him with my life.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

This is a stupid idea. It's so painfully simple I could see through it like i can see through air but there wasn't any time left to think anymore. This was the only plan we could think of. Please oh please let this work.

I stood there right in the middle of the room full of corpses. The stench was stifling and the air was suffocatingly still. My throat constricted and my stomach threatened to heave right there but I swallowed it down. I couldn't believe that Leon woke up in this room and actually held a dying person here.

Leon briefly mentioned her. She was the least mutilated of all. In fact, I was standing by her body. There was blood everywhere. Some were fresh but most were days old, making the ground sticky.

It was deathly quiet but I knew that Leon could see me in his hiding place. The silence went on for an excruciatingly painful eternity of a second and then I heard the chainsaw. I knew he had finally decided to saw through the door but i stayed put, tightly hugging myself. I heard the bang of the bookcase collapsing. Now there was nothing in the way between us and him.

I fingered the penknife in my pocket nervously.

Please oh please let this plan work.

**A/N: Is it me or is the chapters I write getting shorted and shorter? Oh wells. I just had to add in that hug scene since it was one of the most romantic scenes I have written EVER. Yeah, I know. I'm that bad at writing romance. It should be more of a bromance right? The two of them are more concerned about escaping than hooking up you know.**

**So, until next time!**


End file.
